Forced Evolutionary Virus
.]] The Forced Evolutionary Virus, or FEV, is an artificial virus created by West Tek's NBC Division. Its ability to force changes in both the genotype and phenotype made it one of the most important mutagens in the wasteland, harnessed by different organizations and individuals for their own purposes both before and after the Great War. The strain responsible for creating regular super mutants is called FEV-IIThe Vault Dweller: "{133}{}{I happen to know that your mutants are sterile.}" Master: "{135}{Mast11}{Preposterous! The FEV-2 virus doesn't destroy the reproductive organs of those it mutates.}" (MASTER.MSG)Vree's autopsy report and represents the pinnacle of pre-War research into the virus. A different, unfinished FEV strain is the source of the super mutants infesting the Capital Wasteland, intellectually inferior to their West Coast cousins. Other strains created the monsters of Appalachia and the distinct super mutants of the Commonwealth, as well as served as the basis for the Institute's third generation synths. The FEV exists in various forms across all of the Fallout games, mainly to serve goals of the various antagonists. It was through the FEV that the Master made his super mutant army and how the Enclave meant to purify the world of mutation. Virology FEV is a megavirus, with a protein sheath reinforced by ionized hydrogen. It is capable of absorbing neutrons without becoming radioactive, i.e. it cannot be sterilized by radiation. In terms of functionality, FEV is a shifting-absorptive virus, copying DNA patterns much like RNA and storing these patterns in exons. These exons, combined with the FEV, are re-injected into the host cells in typical viral infectious fashion. This causes the host cells to "regenerate" their DNA with FEV's corrections that eradicated recessive genes. FEV comes pre-loaded with introns of corrected DNA that eradicate recessive genes responsible for ailments and alters RNA strands for greater transmission of signals.Delta experiment disk DNA altered by the virus renders the subject immune to biochemical weapons, radiation and common diseases. Cellular division rate is increased, with mitosis occurring at 115% of normal human rate. Normally non-regenerating tissue, such as neural tissue and non-somatic cells also begin to replicate, allowing for real-time regeneration. A peculiar feature of FEV is that it is highly corrosive and volatile in its pure form, capable of degrading rubber containment seals like an acid, though without any acidic residue.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Not much to report today. The FEV tanks are starting to spring some leaks where the feeder lines are connected, but it shouldn't take more than a day or two to swap out the O-rings. It's messy work, but luckily Spielman drew the short straw and he'll have to stand ankle-deep in the sludge until we can properly get it cleaned up. This FEV is volatile stuff, it degraded the vulcanized rubber on those seals like it was acid. Strangely, there's no acidic content to it at all, it must have affected the O-rings on a molecular level. Kind of makes me wonder if it's safe having it pooling up on the floor." This also rendered attempts at creating an effective decontamination process difficult, as FEV could render most compounds inert before they could neutralize the virus. Eventually, combining a booster with an antiviral compound created a neutralizing agent capable of rendering FEV inert when applied in sufficient quantities.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Bardwell's all over my ass about getting the decontamination arches up and running. How the hell am I supposed come up with a decontamination method for something that's totally experimental? To make matters worse, West Tek HQ refuses to give me the FEV's chemical and organic breakdown, so I'm totally shooting in the dark. My degree in biochemistry never prepared me for this, but I should have known things would be... different around here when I had to get high-level clearance just to walk in the door."West Tek research center terminal entries: "Three weeks and about sixty compounds later, I've still got nothing. This FEV is some tenacious stuff. I know that FEV is virus-based, so I've approached it from that angle. Unfortunately, every antibiotic compound known to man isn't designed to handle something this... well, virulent. What I need to come up with is some sort of a booster, a total neutralizing agent that will render the FEV inert." Variation in mutation A notable feature of FEV is that it partially relies upon the DNA of the individual coming in contact with it. Coupled with portions of its own recursive code, effects of exposure can be unpredictable, particularly when non-humans are exposed to the virus, or multiple organisms are placed into the same vat (vide centaurs).Fallout Bible 0: "'''3. Are the radscorpions a product of the FEV virus? When you talk to the doctor, Razlo, in Shady Sands, he tells you that they were once American Emperor Scorpions but that he has no idea how they mutated because radiation alone couldn't have done it. For that matter, what about all of the other creatures of the wasteland? Which ones have been mutated by FEV and which ones haven't? Maybe in the bestiary each creature could have a stat that shows it's level of FEV infection.'"'' "Answer: * The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big. * FEV-Infected Critters in the wasteland include almost all the ones you've seen in F1 and F2: Mantises. Most species of rats. Gecko lizards. Brahmin Scorpions Ants Various varieties of plants, including the Venus Flytrap. Rumor has it some dogs were affected, but no one's seen any, so for now that's just rumor. Of course, the centaurs are a mash of human, dog, and various other parts... but hey, who knows how that mutation came about. Grey was probably messing around in one of his labs. * Creatures not mutated by FEV probably did not survive the aftermath of the Great War, with the possible exception of cockroaches... and perhaps normal ants, though there are FEV-infected versions of these species. * No one knows where those bird noises in Vault City came from. * I'll try to include a chart of FEV-infected creatures in future additions as well as other critters that you may not have seen in F1 and F2. Most likely a great majority of insects were affected (they tend to breed much faster, and their mutations tend to become evident pretty quickly as the generations advance), possibly beetles, some spiders, cockroaches, and other creatures." This feature of few made it incredibly versatile, though tweaking the genome of the virus required extensive experimentation: Strains would typically produce unstable results, with few viable, stable strains.West Tek research center terminal entries: "GOAL: Push FEV to its practical limits. The Super Mutant program has shown great promise. By tweaking the genomes, we are able to cultivate different strains of the virus, which produce varying results.Note: Most strains produce highly unstable results. Few are viable. Only genetic technicians above clearance level 5 are allowed access to the FEV recombinator, given prior approval by Dr. Elias Khan." Changes to DNA are expressed phenotypically by recursive growth patterns integrated in the FEV. However, apart from the genome in the virus strain, effects also vary greatly depending on the method of exposure. Prolonged immersion in the virus creates the most stunning transformations, such as super mutants and centaurs. In Mariposa this has been achieved by a twenty-four hour exposure to FEV-II in the vats, achieving a severe overdose of the virus.The Vault Dweller: "{142}{}{What is the current status of the patients?}" Vats Control Computer: "{143}{}{Current status on patients as follows: FEV batch #23872-A consists of four male units and two female units. All individuals suffering from FEV exposure. Vital signs are within normal parameters. FEV process on all subjects is approxiamtely 50% complete. Expect full FEV transformation within 12 hours.}" (VCONCOMP.MSG) In Vault 87, infection took place in sealed chambers, where an aerosolized virus was introduced. The exposure was relatively brief, compared to the Mariposa procedure.The Lone Wanderer: "A friendly Super Mutant. Well, now I've seen everything." Fawkes: "Ugh. Must you use that vulgar term? Yes, I was born in the F.E.V. Chambers but a Super Mutant I certainly am not. I prefer the term Meta Human. Suits me better don't you think?" (Fawkes' dialogue)Vault 87 exposure chambers. In Appalachia and the Institute, exposure to their own version of the virus took place in sealed tubes, where the subject was immersed for a prolonged period of time, allowing for observation of the transformation results.Institute FEV lab On the other hand, injections of small doses of the virus will not bring about transformation, but can be used to induce a variety of changes. The Master used localized FEV injections to modify himself in the early days of the Unity, and later experimented with brain injections, awakening the latent psyker potential in the subjects (though also causing permanent, terminal insanity).See psyker for details. The Enclave used a modified FEV virus to greatly increase the intelligence of deathclaws through cranial injections (overshooting the project's goals by a wide margin). The Chosen One: "{126}{}{What can you tell me about the deathclaws here?}" Goris: "{147}{}{These aren't your average deathclaws, as I'm sure you noticed. They've had their intelligence enhanced by some means not understood by them. It was done by a group of humans known as 'The Enclave.' It seems this Enclave needed an army and they chose deathclaws because of their ferocity, physical prowess, and... well, you get the picture. Anyway, the only thing lacking in deathclaws was their intelligence. They needed to be smart enough to understand complex commands, but not so smart that they'd be a threat to 'those in charge.'}" "{217}{}{So, the Enclave started messing with a virus, or some such thing, and injected the deathclaws with it. This virus was known to mutate humans into some sort of super beings, so the Enclave wanted to see what it would do to deathclaws. Well, the result was a breed of deathclaws so smart that they could see they were destined for slavery. So, they played dumb until they could gain their freedom. And here they are!}" (Ocgoris.msg)}} Reverting the changes Since FEV does not store an unaltered copy of the subject's DNA, the changes are generally impossible to revert. Theoretically, the mutation process could be reversed by infecting the subject with a secondary virus that contained a copy of the subject's original DNA and replaced the FEV's modified strands, then forced recursive growth again. However, it would also be necessary to neutralize FEV itself to prevent mutation from reoccurring. It was not possible with pre-War technology. However, Institute's FEV research made this possible. Dr Brian Virgil created a serum to revert the mutation. The serum was a retrovirus,Sole Survivor: "It'll work. Don't worry." Brian Virgil: " " (Brian Virgil's dialogue) using recombinant counter-intron sequences and transcriptive exon strandsBrian Virgil: " " (Brian Virgil's dialogue) together with a genetic resequencer to counteract the specific strain of FEV that Virgil was infected with. Technically, the serum did not actually revert his mutation: It restoring him to a human state by recreating it using the mutated DNA as basis. The experimental state of the serum and a buggy resequencer prevent a perfect restoration, leaving portions of the mutated code untouched. If exposed, Virgil will retain some muscle mass after the transformation and won't suffer from baldness. As the cure was also tailored to the specific strain Virgil infected himself with, generalizing the formula would take years, if not decades of additional, intense research.Brian Virgil: "Welcome back. It needs some refinement, but I think we can consider my serum a qualified success." Sole Survivor: "This is a "qualified success"?" Brian Virgil: "There were some side effects to the process. I seem to have hair again. And I've retained some muscle mass. The genetic resequencer needs more work. Still, I take your point. This is a significant advance. But only for one strain of FEV. It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula." (Brian Virgil's dialogue) Strains Toxin strain (FEV-I) Initial experiments into FEV were for the purpose of a biological weapon. The virulent toxin that would eventually become FEV-II saw extensive research until its much more potent quality of completely altering and mutating the human body was discovered. Research quickly swerved into heading up possibilities of a cure for New Plague and creating "super-soldiers", as well as its other applications with mutating life with the toxin. The research done into the biological weapon applications were filed away deep within the record vaults of Mariposa Military Base as other avenues of application saw further research and investment. On July 2236Fallout Bible 0: "2236 July 20 Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed.", the Enclave would undercover the records detailing the early experiments of FEV and adapt the original research into recreating FEV as a biological WMD; finally succeeding with FEV Curling-13. Mariposa strain (FEV-II) In humans, phenotypical changes brought upon by the Mariposa strain are substantial, accomplished by recursive growth patterns integrated in FEV. In order for the mutation to succeed, the subject needs to have a low level of radiation-induced damageThe Vault Dweller: "{120}{}{How does the Virus work?}" ZAX 1.2: "{157}{}{My research into the Forced Evolution Virus, or FEV, indicates that it is a shifting-absorptive virus. It copies DNA patterns much like RNA, storing these patterns in exons.}" "{158}{}{These exons, combined with the FEV, are re-injected into the host cells in typical viral infectious fashion. This causes the host cells to 'regenerate' their DNA.}" The Vault Dweller: "{159}{}{How do you catch FEV?}" ZAX 1.2: "{162}{}{FEV is not 'caught', per se. It is not air-transmittable. Typically, infection is through injection, or direct physical contact with an FEV sample.}" The Vault Dweller: "{164}{}{Why isn't FEV affected by radiation?}" ZAX 1.2: "{166}{}{The FEV is a megavirus, with a protein sheath reinforced by ionized hydrogen. It is therefore capable of absorbing neutrons without becoming radioactive.}" The Vault Dweller: "{168}{}{If the FEV re-infects the host with its assimilated viral patterns, how does it make a 'better specimen'?}" ZAX 1.2: "{169}{}{The FEV is pre-programmed with introns of corrected DNA appropriate to the proper type of species. It therefore attempts to correct the DNA of the individual.}" "{170}{}{However, as the FEV is partially reliant upon the DNA of the individual, and also includes portions of its own recursive code, the effects can be unpredictable.}" "{171}{}{When inoculated into an individual with significant genetic damage, such as through radiation, it will cause the body's systems to suffer massive overhauling, leading to organ failure and death.}" "{172}{}{In a genetically viable individual, it re-writes portions of DNA, causing accelerated mutation, usually leading to recursive growth due to the FEV's own patterns.}" "{173}{}{This recursive growth leads to an increase in muscle and brain mass, but is often accompanied by disfigurement and damage to existing neural patterns, causing loss of memory.}" The Vault Dweller: "{174}{}{What potential long-term side effects exist?}" ZAX 1.2: "{178}{}{As the FEV causes constant regenerative update to DNA, it would effectively render the subject largely immortal, as cell death would be offset by augmented growth.}" "{179}{}{Additionally, as the gametes of the reproductive system consist of 'half-cells' using split DNA, they could be perceived as 'damage' by FEV, which would 'repair' them, rendering the subject sterile.}" "{180}{}{However, as my laboratory facilities are damaged beyond repair, this is conjectural. I cannot offer physical proof. You will have to, in human terms, 'take my word for it.'}" The Vault Dweller: "{181}{}{Could FEV mutation be corrected with a counter-virus?}" ZAX 1.2: "{184}{}{No. FEV does not retain unaltered original copies of the subject's DNA. Only a virus which re-infected the subject with original DNA could reverse the effects. Additionally, there is no known way to remove the FEV itself.}" (ZAX.MSG) and should not have been exposed to the mutated FEV in the wasteland.The Vault Dweller:"{188}{}{Why am I a prime human ?}" Lieutenant: "{194}{LIEUT30}{The FEV was mutated by the war radiation. Those living in this desolate wasteland have been exposed to this mutant FEV, essentially inoculating them from the full effects.}" The Vault Dweller: "{195}{}{So?}" Lieutenant: "{197}{LIEUT31}{So, you're from a Vault and have limited exposure to this mutated virus. The original FEV in the Vats should work quite well on you.}" (LT.MSG)Fallout Bible 0: "'''6. According to Chris A., the ghouls in V12 were exposed to radiation and FEV. I know Harold said the Vault door opened early or something, so the radiation bit makes sense. My question is, how were the ghouls of Vault 12 exposed to FEV? Harold was a special case, since he went to the Vats with... er... someone, whose shall remain nameless... and got dipped. How do you account for the others? - Richard Grey'"'' "When the West Tek research facility was hit, it shattered the FEV storage tanks on levels four and five and released the FEV into the atmosphere. Through some means, perhaps propelled by the explosion, the virus was able to reach the ghouls quickly and the mutation process began even as the radiation was rotting away their bodies. How the virus was able to survive the blast without being sterilized is unknown... it would depend on what type of warhead cracked the West Tek facility like an egg. Actually, Harold never said he got dipped (although it's possible). He was exposed, however - being in close proximity to FEV is enough to cause mutations, as the Enclave slaves mining Mariposa discovered. I imagine the shield between the vats and the control room in Mariposa was meant to keep the virus contained." Subjects that do not meet these criteria will suffer a massive overhaul of the body's systems, leading to organ failure and an extremely painful death.Fallout Bible 8: "'''Peter Hopkins' asks:'' I was reading version 5 of the Bible, and found a bit of a conflict with current knowledge... In one of your anwers, it was said that it was random whether the FEV increased intelligence or not. However, as far as I know, FEV increases the growth and integrity of ALL cells consistently, by doubling the amount of genetic material in the cells. In this case, an increase in brain size (assuming a healthy brain to begin with) and intelligence should be regular. Another theory could be that, as the mutant's brain grows, the mass of the mutant's body increases exponentionally and the brain would not be big enough to control the whole body and sustain the throught process of a human body. Also, it is possible that while intelligence does increase initially, the brain does not gain the resistance to radiation that the body does, and the mutant develops brain damage and shows reduced intelligence. Are any of the above true? PS There is a very good report documenting the effects of FEV and how it was developed on the No Mutants Allowed message board (www.nma-fallout.com). PPS I don't know about any so called 'purists', but i am hugely interested in the fallout world and would love to FOT background in the Bible. About FEV: That might be why some of the super mutants (such as the Lieutenant) are smart (or remain smart) - but generally, for some reason (I don't know off the top of my head, nor do I know if it's spelled out anywhere), they're about 30% dumber than a normal human being, if Vree's research disk in the Brotherhood of Steel is accurate. I wouldn't be surprised if the dipping process caused brain damage in dipped subjects - it's a hell of a shock to the system. Furthermore, everyone's favorite introspective machine intelligence, Zax, has the following to say about it: :When inoculated into an individual with significant genetic damage, such as through radiation, it FEV will cause the body's systems to suffer massive overhauling, leading to organ failure and death. In a genetically viable individual, it re-writes portions of DNA, causing accelerated mutation, usually leading to recursive growth due to the FEV's own patterns. This recursive growth leads to an increase in muscle and brain mass, but is often accompanied by disfigurement and damage to existing neural patterns, causing loss of memory. Other possible factors that might be causing the super mutants' stupidness: ''- Most mutants have some degree of radiation poisoning, which may cause problems and brain damage, as mentioned above.'' ''- The process is unsafe - the mortality rate on "dippees" is pretty high. This is likely due to radiation poisoning.'' ''- Memory functions are "sometimes" impaired by the dipping, and intelligence loss may occur as well. Harold's memory wasn't in the best of shape after exposure.'' From the Pre-War experiment tapes, it looks like some mammals did display consistent increased intelligence (raccoons), while others didn't (the dogs) or even suffered brain damage (the chimps and the seizures). However, in an old Scott Campbell doc, there was a note that later subjects injected with the FEV (especially the chimps) hid their enhanced intelligence from their captors (or in the case of the raccoons, made a break for it). Furthermore, the FEV tests at West-Tek were done through injection, not dipping, so it's possible the dipping process itself that causes the brain damage. Possibly with the increased brain mass in the skull, the brain is "squeezed," and all that tasty juice runs out the ears. Still, on the other hand, a lot of the animals Grey talks about in his experiment tapes that were running around the Military Base were getting smarter from the FEV, and he himself became supra-intelligent. So there's a long-winded series of random answers. Moving on!" The average super mutant is 3.2 meters tall and weighs in excess of 350 kilograms. Muscle accounts for over 75% of body mass, while bone and tissue are 10% each. Fat mass is exceedingly low, accounting for between 3-5% of body mass.Vree's autopsy report The increased muscle and body mass lead to a change in posture: FEV super mutants have a characteristic, hunched stance. The skin tone changes substantially and becomes gray with tints of light green, though as the mutant ages, it may become more green or even olive. The skin becomes much thicker and resistant to trauma, including cuts, bruises and damage from fire, acid or even gunfire. Despite this resistance to trauma, completely destroyed tissues cannot be regrown, and will result in permanent scarring or organ loss.The cybernetic implants, branding scars, and the amputated tongue of Lieutenant, Dog and God, and Mean Sonofabitch respectfully are examples of permanent tissue damage. These changes are uniform across mutants, due to the aforementioned growth patterns and pre-programmed DNA loaded into the virus. This also has the effect of removing secondary sexual characteristics, in favor of a pre-programmed masculine body shape. Primary sexual characteristics, such as the penis and testicles in males and the uterus and ovaries in females are unaffected.The Vault Dweller: "{132}{}{You can't possibly take on the entire world.}" Master: "{134}{Mast10}{I'm not after the world, yet. When I turn your fellow vault-dwellers into mutants, my forces will be too strong for any to stand against! But don't worry, you won't care. Care! Care!}" (MASTER.MSG) However, super mutants are sterile, as FEV perceives gametes as damaged DNA and corrects them, resulting in sterility. Increased size of neural transmitters and synaptic receivers in the body give super mutants acute reflexes and heightened senses. However, these changes are usually not accompanied by a similar rise in intellect. The FEV strain in Mariposa has a chance of modifying intelligence: while most people retain their pre-dipping intellect, a majority of the remaining group experiences a loss (typically by 30%), while the remaining minority of exceptional individuals may even experience an increase.Fallout Bible 5: "5. In F1 the Lieutenant said that the FEV raises intelligence. There are, however, very many dumb mutants. What can you say about it? And what do you think of my theory, which i've been using in my Fallout PnP campaign? Sorry, Pawel, for two things: I wasn't able to personally respond to your email because I kept getting bounced, and two, I wasn't able to comment on your FEV theory (as a reminder, I can't read fan-created material, so just send questions, comments, or facts if you can). As for the FEV enhancing intelligence, the original Pre-War FEV at West Tek did, and more consistently than the Fallout-era virus. The current Fallout-era FEV does enhance intelligence - in some people. Just not many. The Lieutenant was one of the lucky ones who didn't become a knuckle-dragging, butt-scratching moron after being dipped (and it may not have raised his intelligence, he may have been that smart before his dipping, but no records of his past exist to verify this). The FEV that was released out in the wasteland was mutated by radiation, so its effects changed. As for the FEV at Mariposa, the Lieutenant says the super mutants are smarter than humans ("We are highly intelligent and immune to disease"), which is only half-right, and he also says that the virus can also interfere with a person's memory, causing them to forget things. Obviously, the Lieutenant keeps forgetting that most of his super mutant forces can barely form complete sentences. Basically, the FEV in the vats only has a small chance of raising a being's intelligence (or even keeping it intact). The Master was one of the lucky ones. More often than not, it causes brain damage. It's also possible that the crude dipping procedure in Mariposa also caused imperfect mutations as well, reducing the chance of heightened intelligence. But to answer your question: the FEV at West Tek before the war caused increased intelligence in its subjects, but the FEV at Mariposa after the war rarely enhanced the intelligence of humans who were dipped. The reason for this is unknown. Chris Taylor says: :''Chris Taylor: Actually, a dip in FEV has a chance of modifying Intelligence, but it doesn't always increase it. Some people do gain increased intelligence, a larger majority lose intelligence and most people remain the same. It also depends if people have enough radiation damage to be turned into ghouls or super mutants." The loss is the result of damage caused by recursive growth and increase in brain mass, which may be accompanied by disfigurement and damage to existing neural patterns, causing loss of memory. The most stunning effect is practical immortality. Although theorized to only bring an approximate 10% increase in life expectancy, the FEV strain in Mariposa results in a cell regeneration rate that exceeds cell death rate and prevents DNA degeneration through aging. The Hayflick limit is believed to have been completely overcome. This allows a super mutant to live for centuries, though if care is not given to exercising one's intellect, elder mutants may suffer from onset of dementia and Alzheimer's disease.Broken Hills mutants (Mutant miner, Old mutant), and those appearing elsewhere, are long lived, but some show signs of impaired cognitive function. Death is made even more unlikely by the fact that super mutants are immune to common diseasesThe Vault Dweller: ''"{141}{}{How are you more advanced?}" Lieutenant: "{149}{LIEUT14}{Intuitively obvious to the most casual observer. We are highly intelligent and immune to disease. The strong survive! It is our goal to improve the human race.}" (LT.MSG) and radiation.The Master: "{168}{Mast27}{Your humor will not save you now. Do you accept my offer, or not? Not! Accept!}" The Vault Dweller: "{169}{}{Not.}" The Master: "{171}{Mast28}{Radiation has no effect on us. The FEV virus makes us immune. Your argument is weak, and so are you.}" (MASTER.MSG) EEP strain (FEV derivative) The modified, inferior FEV strain used at Vault 87 retains the recursive growth patterns characteristic to FEV, but has a different effect, which may be also linked to how infection was performed in the labs. Testing began in 2078,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42: "'''Super Mutants'"'' "The Super Mutants that infest the urban ruin of Washington D.C. originated in Vault 87. Those unlucky enough to have reserved space in Vault 87 soon found themselves forcefully taken to a secure part of the vault, where they were locked in airtight chambers and exposed to a concentrated form of the F.E.V. The Overseer and his security force had no real idea what to expect; they were simply following the "plan." When the exposed vault dwellers started transforming into Super Mutants, nearly the entire vault population had been exposed. Those who hadn't yet metamorphosed knew what was coming, and, well...it didn't end well for humanity. The dwellers of Vault 87 were turned into Super Mutants in 2078, and have been a presence in the Capital Wasteland ever since. Most of those original Super Mutants have long since been killed. But whether it's because of the nature of the F.E.V. they were exposed to, or a simple underlying human instinct, the Super Mutants of the Capital Wasteland are obsessed with the preservation of their own species. Super Mutants are asexual and incapable of procreation, so their only way of reproducing is to kidnap other humans, drag them back to the Vault 87 chambers, and infect them with F.E.V. And so they have done, for nearly 200 years. Super Mutant society is loosely hierarchical, with the weaker (most recently transformed) Super Mutants generally giving way to the stronger. The Super Mutant hierarchy, as defined by the Capital Wasteland contingent of the Brotherhood of Steel, is as follows: Grunt, Brute, Master, and Behemoth. Generally speaking, the Super Mutants of the Capital Wasteland get bigger, stronger, and dumber as they age. The Behemoths are so strong and savage that they’re the only thing feared by the other Super Mutants." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) where test subjects were exposed a single time to FEV in isolated chambers, where the virus was deployed with an airborne aerosol. Phenotypical changes occur within three days and include increased muscle mass, changes in skeletal structure and atrophy of sexual characteristics, both primary and secondary (including body hair). At ten days, skin pigmentation becomes a mixture of yellow and green, while its thickness and resistance to radiation and other environmental hazards rapidly increases.Chief Physician's Terminal However, a key problem was that the mutation did not stop. Within fourteen days of initial exposure, test subjects regress to an almost feral state, exhibiting extreme aggression at every non-mutant. While some semblance of cognition is retained, exhibited by the ability to speak, operate machines and use basic tactics in combat, super mutants of this type are typically characterized by significant mental retardation. This result is most likely brought upon by the same factor as with FEV-II: Damage to existing neural patterns caused by rapid changes in the phenotype. The effects typically cause significant damage to long term memory, again, a shared characteristic.The Lone Wanderer: "Do you remember who you were?" Fawkes: "I don't remember enough to tell you everything about my former self. My metamorphosis destroyed a good deal of my long term memory. However, I can recall being in this place when it wasn't the macabre laboratory that it's become. I remember walking around this place and seeing other humans in white lab coats and blue jumpsuits. I wish I could find out more, but the personnel information for the Vault wasn't in the mainframe for some reason. I feel like my identity is so close to me... I can almost see myself as a human but can't recollect the details. It's maddening." (Fawkes' dialogue) The traumatic nature of the transformation is also a factor. The excruciating pain that accompanies it can and will cause the subjects to become insane.The Lone Wanderer: "So, tell me more about yourself." Fawkes: "I was born here, in this place. I don't mean that in the literal sense of course. All I can remember is the excruciating pain that tore through me as my body underwent the rapid physical changes. For most, this moment is what severs the grip on their minds. They become barely a shell of their former selves. I was different. When I spoke to them, they immediately branded me "another failure" and had me placed here as a curiosity." (Fawkes' dialogue) Another unforeseen side effect is that the unfinished virus strain codes the body for continued growth. If a super mutant of this type eludes death for prolonged periods of time, they may become a considerable threat, reaching the size of a small building. Institute strains The super mutants of the Commonwealth are a different strain from either Vault 87 super mutants or Mariposa super mutants, derived from the Huntersville strain that the Appalachian West Tek experimented with. While they possess the imposing musculature and resilience of the former, they have a level of intelligence on par with the dumber examples of the latter. They are capable of following a chain of command, erecting fortifications,''Prydwen'' terminal entries; Scribe Neriah's Terminal, Entry 0769-CM22 and even setting up traps and ambushes - such as at Trinity Tower, where Fist deliberately used Rex Goodman as bait to lure humans and weed out the weak super mutants among his host. They are also capable of speaking like normal humans, unlike their practically feral brethren from the Capital Wasteland, and consider themselves the superior race of the Commonwealth.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Super Mutants are stronger and more resilient than humans, and consider themselves the Commonwealth's superior race." All super mutants of the Commonwealth are products of the Institute's experiments into FEV using the abducted Commonwealth wastelanders above ground. These experiments were the base work used to progress their synths from mechanical construction to a new frontier using human DNA as a base to construct synthetic humans. .]] The most advanced synthetics created by the Institute are fundamentally different from their predecessors. Despite sequential numbering, they are unrelated to their mechanical counterparts, in fact. They are derived from Shaun's pre-War DNA extensively modified using the Institute's own research into the Forced Evolutionary Virus, combining the advantageous adaptations encoded into FEV with the versatility of the human body shape. This allowed the Institute to create a variety a of synths of varying races and appearances despite the base DNA coming from only one source. They are the result of nearly five decades of research, from 2178 to 2227.The Sole Survivor: "Human synths? Really?" Shaun: " The Institute endeavored to create synthetic organics. The most logical starting point, of course, was human DNA. Plenty of that was available, of course, but it had all become corrupted. In this... wasteland... radiation affected everyone. Even in their attempts to shield themselves from the world above, members of the Institute had been exposed. Another source was necessary. But then the Institute found me, after discovering records from Vault 111. An infant, frozen in time, protected from the radiation-induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth. I was exactly what they needed. And so it was my DNA that became the basis of the synthetic organics used to create every human-like synth you see today. I am their Father. Through Science, we are family. The synths, me... and you." (Shaun's dialogue)The Institute terminal entries; Terminal, 2287.2.10: "Entered By: Virgil.B Notes: Nothing new. Always the same. Have entered formal complaint with Directorate; these tests are not bringing in any valuable information. The organics project was spun off decades ago. Why do we insist on continuing this?"The Institute terminal entries; Terminal, 2277.7.10: "Entered By: Syverson.C Notes: Latest round of testing complete. Results are all within expected parameters. Informed Dr. Zimmer directly, as he had ordered the tests personally. He seemed annoyed with the results; unsure what he was looking for. He declined to specify why he wanted the tests run to begin with."The Institute terminal entries; Terminal, 2286.4.10: "Entered by: Virgil.B Notes: I have officially assumed the lead role on the project after Dr. Syverson's passing. Latest round of subjects show results similar to previous test runs over last 5 years. No statistical deviation noted." Synthetic organics continue to perform well; the necessity of further tests is unexplained." Third generation synthetics are unlike humans and some liberated synths do not consider themselves human at all. The reasons for this are multiple, chief among them is the assembly process.The Sole Survivor: "How do they make synths?" Glory: "Damned if I know. The machines are... massive. Complicated. Not like anything I've seen out here. " (Glory's dialogue) Other reasons include the fact that synths do not require sleep at all to function properly, are completely immune to disease, and don't require the intake of food or water to generate energy for their bodies certainly contribute.The Sole Survivor: "What makes them superior?" Max Loken: "The list of improvements is exhaustive. I can talk for an hour and still not cover all of it. Imagine what you could accomplish if you could live without fear of hunger or disease. Imagine what you could create if you could use every waking moment of your life as you saw fit, with no need of sleep? Like I said, a momentous time." (Max Loken's dialogue) Related projects Appalachian experiments Experiments with recombinant strains of FEV at the West Tek Research Center in Appalachia produced numerous failed mutations, with two exceptions: * FEVS-006443 from October 14, 2077, a Phase 2 combination strain that combined traits that resembled a number of different species. The results were considered disturbing by the scientists, but provided valuable insights as to the capability of recombinant FEV. Notable changes included a number of ocular organs along the enlarged upper torso, a second set of arms ending in clawed digits, and a large sickle-shaped claw on each inner toe. The living, stable, and functioning subject was sustaining itself normally (a major accomplishment for the program) and was planned for release in Huntersville after the subsequent experiment matured.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM52" The mutant was never returned to the area until January 3, 2078, when it escaped containment and the facility. The mutant procreated, leading to the emergence of snallygaster mutants across Appalachia.West Tek research center terminal entries: "SPECIAL REPORT: CONTAINMENT BREACH" * FEVS-006458 from October 23, 2077. Tweaking the snallygaster strain, researchers tweaked the genome, producing a giant that shattered the containment unit, but was otherwise stable (excepting the absence of a discernible head). The mutant was sedated and transported off-site, with the Great War sidetracking the convoy and allowing the Grafton monster to escape into the wild.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM53" Albino mole rats Before the destruction of West Tek Research Facility, lab rats were exposed to FEV. In the turmoil of the facility's destruction, they escaped into the wasteland. Similar to the Enclave's later experiments with deathclaws, these two unique rats gained intelligence and ability to talk, along with a long lifespan.The Chosen One: "{310}{}{You’re sure you want to consign all the citizens of both cities to a slow death?}" Brain: " Brain: ''"{360}{}{You humans have such limited tolerances. I would have remained a normal rat if you humans hadn’t done your best to destroy the world. If it weren’t for the radiation, I wouldn’t be what I am today.}" The Chosen One: "{361}{}{And what’s that, exactly?}" Brain: "{380}{}{I was just one of many normal rats in a advanced research lab. Then, one day, there were explosions. Our cages were broken open, and we were doused with some sort of fluid from a huge vat.}" The Chosen One: "{381}{}{Then what?}" Brain: "{390}{}{I crawled outside. As I began to heal, I noticed that I had changed. I tried to communicate with people, but they all just tried to kill me. Humans are just too violent to survive under their own leadership -- but that's another story. The first step is to repair the reactor.}" (GCBRAIN.MSG)'' Psyker program Apart from transforming humans into super mutants, the Master and his staff experimented with FEV by injecting it into the brains of the subjects (usually the pineal gland, but also the amygdala or medulla), triggering changes in brain chemistry. These experiments had limited success: four extremely powerful psykers were created, capable of theoretically wiping out the human race. However, the same changes that increased psychic ability also resulted in terminal insanity, forcing them to be sequestered and nullified to prevent them from harming themselves or others.Mad scientist: "The Master's truth is revealed, resulting in increased psychic ability. his head But the poor souls become terminally insane and must be sequestered and nullified to keep them from harming themselves or others." FEV Curling-13 strain Based on the original FEV-II recovered by the Enclave at Mariposa Military Base's ruins, FEV Curling-13 was a viral agent tailored to reach maximum levels of lethality with minimal exposure levels required to achieve the result. It was being developed under the direction of Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Charles Curling of the Chemical Corps since 2236, to provide the means for the Enclave's genocide. Just a .0001% aerosol solution exposure was enough to kill Arroyo villagers in under one hour, as massive hemorrhaging and inflammations start, leading to a complete failure of the victim's organs within sixty minutes. Significant radiation-induced mutation may thus be beneficial – humans with a lower radiation count suffer a much worse fate. Unmutated Vault 13 dwellers exposed to the virus expected subdermal hemorrhaging and convulsions within sixty minutes of exposure, but their agony lasted much longer – 14.5 hours on average. No test subject survived the tests on Control station Enclave.The Project Interestingly, in the event of worldwide release, only humans and human-based mutants would be eradicated, however – FEV was engineered to bond only with human glycoproteins, leaving other animals and plant life alive and quite kicking.The Chosen One: "{209}{}{I still don't understand how that's *perfect.*}" Charles Curling: "{211}{}{The F.E.V. toxin will only attack to humans, leaving everything else alive, better still, within a month all the mutants will be dead and the F.E.V. toxin will die out as soon as it runs out of hosts. }" (QCCURLNG.MSG) FEV Curling-13 is also unique in that it is the only known FEV strain for which an inoculation was developed that granted total immunity from its effects.The Chosen One: "{237}{}{What about my people? Or me? Or you, for that matter?}" Charles Curling: "{238}{}{I can release the antidote into the air-system for all the cells. The detention level is served by a separate air system from the rest of the Enclave. Everyone will think that I'm just running another test. You, I can inoculate directly, here and now. (he reaches for you with a syringe)}" (QCCURLNG.MSG) Modified FEV Curling-13 A modified strain of the Forced Evolutionary Virus developed by John Henry Eden, based on the earlier FEV Curling-13 strain used by the Enclave in 2241, only now it was designed to be placed into the Project Purity water purification system.The Lone Wanderer: "Where did this plan of yours come from?" John Henry Eden: "A great many years ago, the remnants of the government had a similar idea. I can only assume the plan failed, as I never heard word of its success. But the plan itself was sound. I've made a few modifications, and with your help, I do believe it can work. There's a bright future ahead of us, my young friend." (John Henry Eden's dialogue) According to President Eden it will eradicate super mutants, ghouls, and all other "unclean" citizens, namely anyone who had been born in the Wastelands and exposed to radiation or other mutational effects from birth.The Lone Wanderer: "Say whatever it is you have to say." John Henry Eden: "Our land is ravaged by mutation. The war was so many years ago, and yet we still suffer from its effects. We cannot move forward until humanity can gain a solid foothold in the world. To do so, we must rid ourselves of the mutations that have plagued us for so long. These "Super Mutants", Ghouls, hideous creatures... I believe your father's work can do that in a way unlike any other." (John Henry Eden's dialogue) The only people who would survive the infection are dangerous radiation level free humans and humans who were born in the Vaults.The Lone Wanderer: "Won't this kill pretty much everyone in the Wasteland?" John Henry Eden: "Anyone or anything that has been affected by mutation will be eliminated. You will likely be immune, thanks to your upbringing in the vault. Likewise, the good people of the Enclave will be unaffected as well. I understand that you may have become sympathetic to certain individuals in your travels. Individuals this will eliminate. Please recognize that the fate of our entire country rests on this plan. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." (John Henry Eden's dialogue) In the add-on Broken Steel, if the player had chosen to contaminate the purifier with the modified FEV, what President Eden said is confirmed for as accurate and the FEV completely lethal. The medical facility of every city in the Capital Wasteland (except Tenpenny Tower and Paradise Falls) is filled with new patients dying from FEV infection. These new patients hold their stomachs and repeat dialogue along the lines of, "it burns on the inside." According to both Doctor Preston and Doctor Barrows, the FEV specifically targets the immune system of infected individuals, which in turn makes them vulnerable to other diseases. This occurs in both humans and ghouls, despite the latter's immunity to most diseases.The Lone Wanderer: "Doc, it's crowded in your clinic. Something going around I should worry about?" Doctor Preston: "Oh no... I'm fairly certain it's not contagious. Though, we are burning the bodies of the deceased, just in case... I just wish I knew how to treat these people. It's like their immune system is killing them. I don't know what to do about it!" (Preston's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Doc, it's crowded in your clinic. Something going around I should worry about?" Doctor Barrows "I don't know yet. Some kind of virus that attacks the body on a cellular level. I've never seen anything like it. It's strange because ghouls are immune to almost any known disease." (Barrows' dialogue in Broken Steel) Along with affecting the immune system, the FEV severely weaken individuals both physically and mentally until it simply kills them.If the Lone Wanderer drinks four bottles of Aqua Pura infected with the modified FEV, they suffer increasingly negative effects (that are temporary) such as loss of strength and intelligence until the last bottle that kills them. The modified FEV is also completely undetectable by any kind of test meaning there's no possible way to screen water that has been infected as it only comes back as clean, purified water.The Lone Wanderer: "Doc, it's crowded in your clinic. Something going around I should worry about?" Doctor Church: "There's something going around, all right, but it isn't anything I've ever seen before. Definitely not contagious. Maybe something in the water, but that seems unlikely since I've tested it and this is the cleanest water we've ever had. I have no idea how to help these people and it's really taken the shine off my normally sunny disposition." (Church's dialogue) The FEV is contained to only those that have ingested infected water as the transmission of FEV is impossible from physical contact or bodily fluids. In Rivet City, Dr. Preston comments that they are burning the corpses just to be safe. The spread of FEV is contained to only bottles of Aqua Pura and the Tidal Basin for now. However, eventually, the spread of the FEV infected water will spread from the Tidal Basin and affect all water in the Capital Wasteland. Intelligent deathclaws In 2235, the Enclave began experiments on captive deathclaws to create expendable shock troops for their use, continuing the pre-War project.Fallout Bible 0: "2235 The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments." The recovery of FEV from Mariposa allowed them to create a tailored mutagen that increased the intelligence of deathclaws after localized injections, making them capable of understanding and following complex commands, as well as communication. The resulting modification overshot the project goals, giving them human-level intelligence, erudition, and most importantly, morality. Realizing that they would be exterminated if that was discovered, Gruthar instructed his pack to play dumb until they were deployed to Vault 13. Although the Enclave intended to use them as deterrence, the deathclaws formed a commune instead, deserting their mission. Not all deathclaws were equally blessed with intelligence and some experienced further changes, including a gray skin and a bobtail.Intelligent deathclaws in Fallout 2. All intelligent deathclaws were exterminated by a task force headed by Frank Horrigan, mopping the project up.Canon Fallout 2 endings Fire ants FEV was synthesized and used by Weston Lesko in the Capital Wasteland around 2277, in an attempt to return giant ants to their normal size through genetic manipulation. His ambition was to reduce their size exponentially over the course of several generations. An error in the synthesis process created a virus that left the ants' size unaltered, but altered their venom sacks to produce a flammable liquid that they can aerosolize, project, and ignite with a spark generated by clicking mandibles. The resulting pyrosis, as he calls it, turns them effectively into walking flamethrowers.The Lone Wanderer: "So, what's gone wrong?" Weston Lesko: "Well. I'm afraid I've made slight miscalculations in the mutagen. Instead of lowering their size, the brood hatched with a new biomechanism. I call their genetic abberation pyrosis; the ability to emit flame from their bodies. I may be able to correct this error, but I can't get near my equipment." (Weston Lesko's dialogue)Doctor Lesko's TerminalDoctor Lesko's Terminal History of the FEV The Forced Evolution Virus originated from the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, a project originally dedicated to discovering a cure for the New Plague, was established in September 2073 in response to aggressive use of biochemical weapons by China. In order to combat the newest biological weapons, the decision was made to create a viral defense that would alter uninfected DNA to render it immune to standard viral infection.FEV research The last attempt to continue the PVP line of experimentation was the Greenhouse Initiative in August 2075 at the newly established Appalachian branch, which attempted to use mutations to create edible plants and vegetation that could greatly increase food production and combat the shortages that led to the food riots rocking the country.West Tek research center terminal entries: "''Greenhouse Initiative" The town of Huntersville was selected as the test site, resulting in an economic boom.Huntersville terminal entries: "Personal Journal 08.20.75" Although the company would purchase test rights from local farmers as late as December 2075, the project was at an end.Huntersville terminal entries: "Personal Journal 12.20.75" Batch 10-011 and the beginning of FEV The history of the FEV starts with Pan-Immunity Virion batch 10-011, renamed as the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) and used in further research. The key difference was that instead of Pan-Immunity Virion's quad-helix DNA structure, the batch became a shifting-absorptive virus. This was a deliberate choice by Major Barnett, who considered the unwanted side effects of the quad-helix structure to outweigh the benefits of replicative stability afforded by the design.FEV experiment disk The first experiments took place in March 21, 2075 on single celled organisms. While their base metabolism appeared unchanged, their immunity to infection and radiation exceeded all earlier expectations. Research on FEV effects on plants proved unsuccessful. The next stage included flatworms. Infected on May 9, 2075, they exhibited a 28% increase in size and resistance to 9 separate viral contagions within hours. The new DNA structure was successfully passed to progeny, though only asexual reproduction was possible. June 30, 2075 saw the next stage of experimentation: several lab strains of white mice have been infected successfully with FEV. Within hours they exhibited increased growth, stabilizing at a 31% size increase after nine days. The most increase in size occurred in striated muscle tissue and certain internal organs, including the liver, heart and kidneys. An increase in intelligence was also noted, allowing mice to run mazes in less than half the time required by normal mice. The final experimentation with FEV batch 10-011 occurred with rabbits. On November 9, 2075, 218 rabbits were infected, half of which were implanted with electrodes to monitor changes in EEG activity. Increased electrical activity was noted 3.2 seconds after infection, accompanied by the typical increase in size. A new effect was noted, namely an increase in aggression and posturing, particularly among males. Dissection of the brains showed increased dendritic connection, particularly in the limbic system and frontal cortex (areas responsible for behavior, senses and higher mental functions). Batch 11-011 and nationalization On January 6, 2076, West Tek was effectively nationalized after military units deployed to corporate facilities across the United States in the interest of national security. Experiments continued with Batch 11-011. The new virus batch featured improved mitotic cycle efficiency by a factor of 43%. As part of the test, 53 raccoons were infected with the new strain on January 26, 2076. Along with the expected size increase, behavioral tests confirmed an increase in intelligence and manual dexterity by 19 points on the Schuler-Kapp index. Unfortunately, subjects escaped confinement and had to be hunted down. Two pairs were unaccounted for.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January 26 Using batch 11-011, experiments are conducted on raccoons. Same results are noted, but the attempted escape of several infected raccoons causes Major Barnett to terminate the escape... and the test subjects. Two pairs of raccoons, however, are unaccounted for." "'''Note': Scott Campbell and Chris Taylor intended these escaped raccoons to form an intelligent animal community NW of the Glow called the "Burrows." This location was never implemented."'' In February, the West Tek facility in Appalachia joined the FEV research effort, ordered to begin human experimentation in order to push FEV to its practical limits, in what was dubbed the Super Mutant program. Due to the virulent nature of the virus and its unpredictability, the facility's objective was to identify and isolate viable FEV strains through a variety of methods. The most important of these was the introduction of one of the FEV strains to the water supply of Huntersville, to observe the effects of long-term low-level exposure. The experiment began in February 2076, providing valuable research data for the project.West Tek research center terminal entries: "FTS-3A Water Analysis" Further development occurred after several new gene sequences, supplied by Major Barnett's advisory team, were spliced into FEV batch 11-011. Designated batch 11-101a, this batch was used to infect 23 dogs of pure and mixed breed on May 13, 2076. The results included nearly immediate growth, accompanied by increased aggression and no notable increase in intelligence. All subjects were terminated after 14 weeks of study. 92 allele pairs were chosen for splicing with batch 11-011. Batch 11-111 and further human research The new hybrid batch was designated 11-111. On October 4, 2076, it was used to infect 15 chimpanzees. Growth and immunity levels were unprecedented: attempts to induce cancers through radiological and chemical agents were not successful. Increased aggression led to isolating the subjects by the science team, while violent epileptic seizures caused two subjects to expire. The rest was terminated after all data was mined successfully. Despite protests from the science team, on January 7, 2077, FEV research in California was transferred to the Mariposa Military Base, to continue under the lead of Leon Von Felden and Robert Anderson. Batch 11-111 has been chosen as basis for further development through human experimentation. The batch offered a near 100% success rate on lab animals, granting an approximately 60% increase in size and potential 200% intelligence increase. It was the perfect basis for mass producing super soldiers. The Appalachian branch continued its experimentation by pushing FEV to its practical limits and experimenting with recombinant strains. The experimental strains resulted in the creation of many unsustainable forms: FEVS-005938 tested on January 13, 2077, rendered the subject unable to breathe,West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM48" FEVS-006186 from April 30 converted the subject into a mass of retinal tissue,West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM49" FEVS-006309 from July 12 produced canines that pierced the brain stem through unrestrained growth,West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM50" and FEVS-006378 from July 12 was biologically stable, but the hyperactive nervous system subjected it to constant traumatic pain and led to self termination.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM51" The team had more luck with strains FEVS-006443 (October 14) and FEVS-006458 (October 23) that created stable mutations that would become the snallygaster and the Grafton monster respectively after their escape into the wild. Another research effort was set up by Vault-Tec Industries in Washington, D.C. Vault 87 was established as an independent research center for Dr. Wayne Merrick, cooperating with the team at Mariposa. Despite his efforts, he was unable to improve batch 11-111 enough to reach satisfactory effects. Humans subject to his strains produced in the Vault 87 labs exhibited superior physical developments, such as increased size, strength and endurance to environmental factors, but were also characterized by significant mental retardation and extreme aggression to non-mutants. Compared to Merrick's efforts and Appalachian experiments, the science team at Mariposa reached a full success. They succeeded in creating the FEV-II strain, able to create powerful super soldiers, exhibiting superior physical prowess, resistance to combat damage, aging and disease, as well as negligible loss of intelligence. In certain cases, intelligence could even be increased by the virus. However, before the testing could begin in full, soldiers under the command of Roger Maxson rebelled and executed the science staff. With the Great War destroying the United States, Mariposa and research within was sealed by the soldiers and abandoned.History of the Brotherhood of Steel The Master The vats were rediscovered in 2102 by an expedition led by Harold, a major Hub merchant. Accompanied by Richard Grey, a brilliant exile from Vault City, he managed to crack the Mariposa base security and infiltrate the lower levels. However, within the vats, the automated crane crashed into the two, knocking Harold out and flinging Grey into the vat with FEV. Harold woke up in the wastes outside the base, mutating due to exposure to FEV fumes, but becoming a special type of a ghoul-like mutant, rather than a super mutant. Grey, on the other hand, underwent extreme mutation due to prolonged exposure to the virus in the vat. His intellect grew exponentially, allowing him to comprehend even the most complex issues easily (or so he thought).Fallout Bible 0: "2102 May 22 Increasing mutant attacks on Harold's caravans cause Harold to get so pissed he finances one of the first adventuring parties of Fallout to try and find out where these dagnab mutants are coming from. Consulting with a scientist and doctor at the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces. 2102 June 23 Richard Grey's Expedition Harold finds the Mariposa Military Base and the Expedition is scattered and defeated by mutants at the base. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of FEV by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland. 2102 June 27 Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him and he is soon left without even two bottlecaps to rub together. 2102 July Richard Grey, now horribly mutated by the virus, crawls from the Vats covered with FEV and in terrible pain. Barely able to think or perceive his surroundings, he crawls into the Vat control room and begins his audio log. He fades in and out of consciousness, sometimes for days or weeks at a time. 2102 July-Nov Richard Grey begins to acclimate to his condition, and begins his first tests of animals by exposing them to FEV. These experiments and his growing awareness lay the foundation for his plans for the Unity and the master race. He takes the name, "the Master.""Richard Grey's audio diary Grey methodically researched FEV, experimenting with animals and eventually, captured scavengers that strayed into the facility. It wasn't until a few failed mutations that he discovered radiation count to be a deciding factor in the success of the change, leading him to pick subjects more carefully.Fallout Bible 0: "2102 Nov The first human victim wanders into Mariposa, and Grey consumes him. 2102 Dec Grey continues his experiments on wanderers that enter Mariposa... with no success. The creations are flawed (due to the radiation counts in their bodies), making them big but incredibly stupid, and Grey consumes them rather than letting them live." When his Lieutenant was created, he suggested a secondary reason for possible incompatibility. Reviewing available evidence, he concluded that failed mutations in relatively non-radiated humans are caused by the inoculating effect mutated FEV had on humans with which it came into contact. Such exposure was not enough to cause phenotypical changes, but enough to cause conflicts when the pure FEV in Mariposa attempted to change the DNA, resulting in the death of the subject.The Vault Dweller: "{1001}{}{FEV}" Lieutenant: "{1104}{LIEUT60}{The Vats are where the FEV is stored, and where you normals become one of us. Of course, some die horrible, excruciatingly painful deaths, but well, those are the breaks.}" (LT.MSG) By carefully selecting his test subjects, he managed to create the first real super mutants in January 2103.Fallout Bible 0: "2103 January The Master discovers the problem with the influence of radiation on his mutations, and he begins to choose his subjects more carefully. The first classic super mutants are born, butt-scratching animations and all. He begins his plans to build an army." Through a combination of willing converts and abductions, the Master slowly builds up the foundations for his army between 2103 and 2130.Fallout Bible 0: "2103-2130 Throughout this period, the Master begins slowly gathering test subjects, willing or unwilling, from local human stock. The Great Winter of 2130 and the scarcity of human subjects make building his army difficult." The impact of the Great Winter of 2130 results in him stepping up his operations and spreading them out into the wasteland, attacking caravans to gather human stock for transformations. The string of attacks between 2131 and 2135 boosts the size of his army. The attacks are blamed on desert monsters in the Hub.Fallout Bible 0: "2131-2135 The Master begins ordering his super mutants to gather human stock from caravans. For many years, the caravan disappearances are blamed on monsters in the desert, and even when the abductions begin to occur on Hub caravans, the deathclaws are blamed. The super mutant army grows." Due to reliance on wastelanders, only 20% of the dipped population survives the dipping and of that number, only half seem to last and become a part of the Unity. Regardless, it continues to grow.Fallout Bible 0: "2137 Master begins to mass-produce super mutants. Only about one in six or one in five attempts are successful, and of these successes, only half seem to last to go on to be part of his growing army, called the Unity." By 2152, the Unity's influence has spread through the wastes and the Master recruited a group of doomsday cultists under Morpheus to act as spies, rather than stock for transformation.Fallout Bible 0: "2152 As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral." Four years later, the cultists would form the Children of the Cathedral to act as a front for the Unity, proselytizing, recruiting, and preparing munition dumps for the coming super mutant offensive.Fallout Bible 0: "2156 The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion," the Children of the Cathedral, and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master." Between 2155 and 2156, the Master makes another important discovery: His forces intercept a caravan of Vault dwellers, leading him to discover Vault-Tec Industries' demonstration Vault. He moved his command center to the Vault, using the cultists to set up the Cathedral, and launched a campaign to discover Vaults to gain prime subjects for his super mutant army.Fallout Bible 0: "2155-2156 After capturing a caravan of strange-garbed travelers (vault dwellers), Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master learns of other Vaults, and realizing their human occupants are ripe for transformation, begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults." At least one installation, Vault 17, was discovered and its inhabitants transformed into super mutants. The success rate is far higher than when using regular wastelanders. Even the elderly Lily Bowen was successfully transformed into a super mutant at the age of 75 - and a nightkin no less!The Courier: "Where did you come from?" Lily Bowen: "I grew up in Vault 17. I never even saw the sun until I was 75 years old - that was when Super mutants raided the Vault and carried a lot of us off. " (Lily Bowen's dialogue) The Master and his staff also experimented with FEV by injecting it into the brains of the subjects (usually the pineal gland, but also the amygdala or medulla), triggering changes in brain chemistry.Mad scientist: "{101}{}{Good evening, brother. What brings you to our little corner of heaven?}" The Vault Dweller: "{103}{}{I'm here to check on your progress.}" Mad scientist: "{112}{}{It's not going well. I've been injecting the FEV directly into the pineal gland, but I'm not getting the results I'd hoped for.}" The Vault Dweller: "{113}{}{Why don't you try injecting it directly into the Amygdala?}" The Vault Dweller: "{114}{}{Why don't you try injecting it into the Medula?}" (MADSCI.MSG) These experiments had limited success: four extremely powerful psykers were created, capable of theoretically wiping out the human race.Fallout Bible 3 By 2161, the Unity was on the verge of achieving total military superiority over the human inhabitants of New California. All that was needed was Vault 13 and its inhabitants.The Vault Dweller: "{132}{}{You can't possibly take on the entire world.}" Master: "{134}{Mast10}{I'm not after the world, yet. When I turn your fellow vault-dwellers into mutants, my forces will be too strong for any to stand against! But don't worry, you won't care. Care! Care!}" (MASTER.MSG) Ironically, all FEV development and experimentation by the Master was abruptly halted by the Vault Dweller, of the very Vault the Master needed to dominate the New West.Fallout events. The Institute Commonwealth super mutants are the result of The Institute's research into FEV,Institute FEV lab which has continued since the early 2220s in a dedicated facility. The original goal was the creation of a successor to second generation synths by creating a new breed of super mutant that would serve The Institute as laborer and soldier. Due to a lack of success with mutants, efforts were refocused with the goal of creating third generation synths. The organic synth project was spun off from the FEV research initiative around 2227 (the acquisition of Shaun), while the FEV research effort continued for several more decades.The Institute terminal entries: "2287.2.10 Entered By: Virgil.B Notes: Nothing new. Always the same. Have entered formal complaint with Directorate; these tests are not bringing in any valuable information. The organics project was spun off decades ago. Why do we insist on continuing this?"The Institute terminal entries: "2277.7.10 Entered By: Syverson.C Notes: Latest round of testing complete. Results are all within expected parameters. Informed Dr. Zimmer directly, as he had ordered the tests personally. He seemed annoyed with the results; unsure what he was looking for. He declined to specify why he wanted the tests run to begin with." Both women and men were abducted from the Commonwealth and submerged in The Institute's modified FEV, their mutations carefully tracked. Successful mutations would be monitored to ensured survivability, then tagged and discarded.The Institute terminal entries: "Baseline: Male, early 30s. Moderate overall health. Post-submersion results: Physical condition consistent with standard results. Mental acuity charting slightly higher than average. Subject Status: TAGGED, DISCARDED" In layman's terms, The Institute was simply releasing super mutants into the wild, creating a scourge on the Commonwealth that lasted for years.Preston Garvey (?): "Those Super Mutants have been raiding across the Commonwealth for years. I'm glad to have the Brotherhood's help clearing them out." When Brian Virgil succeeded Dr Syverson as head of the project in April 2286, it became evident that FEV experimentation ran its course and served no useful purpose, not with the availability of third generation synths.The Institute terminal entries; FEV Terminal: "2286.4.10 Entered by: Virgil.B Notes: I have officially assumed the lead role on the project after Dr. Syverson's passing. Latest round of subjects show results similar to previous test runs over last 5 years. No statistical deviation noted. Synthetic organics continue to perform well; the necessity of further tests is unexplained." Eventually, as Virgil's conscience took its toll, the scientist lodged a formal complaint with the Directorate. When no reaction came, Virgil rebelled and escaped the Institute after transforming himself into a super mutant, destroying as much of the project as he could.Brian Virgil Personal Log 0176 The Enclave Seeking the means to achieve their plans of global genocide, the Enclave excavated Mariposa from July to August 2236, in search of surviving samples of FEV-II. Using slaves captured in towns across California, they managed to uncover the vats and secure the necessary scientific material. However, slaves exposed to the raw virus in the ruins of the base mutated, creating the second generation super mutants.Military base level 4 The uneven nature of exposure, coupled with a significant radiation count meant that those that survived the change suffered from significant mental damage. Retreating from the base, the Enclave blasted the only remaining entrance, trapping the mutants inside.See this article for references. Enclave's Chemical Corps proceeded to work on the acquired samples of the virus, creating a staggeringly effective killer, tailored to provide maximum lethality with minimal required exposure. However, two weeks before the virus' deployment, the Enclave and the virus stockpiles were destroyed. However, copies of research were transmitted to Raven Rock, providing Raven Rock's ZAX John Henry Eden with an opportunity to achieve plans of genocide. After modifying the FEV Curling-13 to only target the heavily mutated and heavily irradiated, the ZAX unit decided a localized infection of the water supply would be more effective at culling the undesirables while also improving the quality of life for the unmutated and unirradiated.The Lone Wanderer: "My father's work? How is that relevant?" John Henry Eden: "The purifier your father helped create has the ability to provide clean water to the whole of this "Capital Wasteland". With a simple modification, it can be used to distribute agents that destroy mutated creatures upon ingestion. In time, we could eliminate all mutations in the Wasteland at the same time the good people of the world regain their health. I need you to make the modification necessary for this to succeed." (John Henry Eden's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "I'll do whatever I have to if it means getting rid of mutants." John Henry Eden: "I was hoping you would see it my way. If the water purifier can be activated, it can be used to distribute toxins that will eliminate any mutated creatures upon ingestion. The longer it runs, the cleaner the world becomes. I need you to see that it starts running, and that the necessary modification is made." (John Henry Eden's dialogue)Take it Back! FEV in the Capital Wasteland Despite Vault 87 being the main research facility it evidently wasn't the only one, as Dr. Weston Lesko had found another source, which he used to try to de-mutate the giant ants of the Capital Wasteland.The Lone Wanderer: "Something isn't right. You shouldn't have gotten results like these so quickly" Weston Lesko: "Well... ummm, I may have used a few... ahem, shortcuts. Yes. I was told that the FEV works wonders when used under controlled circumstances! Apparently I was wrong, but I know my mistake. I'm certain I can get it to work!" (Weston Lesko's dialogue) As of 2277 his efforts culminated in the creation of fire ants.Those! Also as of 2277 the levels of said toxin where low in the vault, so the super mutants where actively searching for it in the surrounding areas. Appearances The Forced Evolutionary Virus or products of it appear in some form in all Fallout games to date. Videos References Category:Fallout setting Category:Diseases and viruses de:Forced Evolutionary Virus es:Virus de Evolución Forzada fi:Forced Evolutionary Virus fr:Virus Évolutif Forcé ja:Forced Evolutionary Virus nl:FEV pl:FEV pt:Forced Evolutionary Virus ru:ВРЭ uk:ВПЕ zh:強制進化病毒